Amor Sempiternus
by tippy093
Summary: An unknown spell causes Klaus and Caroline to have vivid, yet strange, dreams about each other. They discover the spell effected others too. They are drawn together as they try to figure out who cast this spell and why.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: **Hello out there, dear readers! This is my newest story. I haven't written a lot for it yet, but I wanted to get it out before the second half of this season starts. It's mostly cannon (I do take some liberties and ignore some story lines). As a warning, this story does include characters and some story lines from TO. But I am a hardcore Klaroline shipper, so don't worry. Any of the dreams in this story will be in italics. Please enjoy!

* * *

><p><em>Caroline blinked her eyes a couple of times and tried to make out her surroundings. She was in a bar. But it was a bar she had never seen before in her life. She was standing in a corner, next to a table and there were at least twenty other people in the bar with her. She glanced around the place, until she had to do a double take. There was Klaus. He looked as good as she had remembered him. His hair was a little longer and ruffled. His clothes outlined his sexy body, but also made him look authoritative. He wasn't smiling, though and his eyes held some sadness. Caroline had to rub her eyes a couple of times to make sure she was seeing him correctly. It was definitely Klaus, but he wasn't there alone. He was sitting at the bar, next to a blonde woman. The woman reminded Caroline vaguely of herself, but she decided not to dwell on that detail of this very odd dream. She was concerned because it had been months since the last time she had a dream that starred the almighty Hybrid and she assumed that her subconscious was over Klaus. Caroline decided to be brave in this dream and she carefully made her way to the bar to talk to dream Klaus. Caroline was so focused on Klaus that she didn't notice some strange details, like no one in the room seemed to acknowledge her presence and that she could move through objects. Caroline arrived at Klaus to hear him softly talking to the blonde. <em>

_"I never meant to hurt you, Cami." Klaus said, as he reached a hand over to gently pat the blonde's hand._

_"But you lied. You led me to believe she was dead. I thought I had a hand in killing her!" Cami whispered angrily._

_Caroline's eyebrows furrowed in confusion at the intimate conversation and the fact that Klaus had yet to notice her. Caroline went to tap Klaus on the shoulder and was shocked as her hand passed right through him. Caroline gasped and began to panic. "Oh my god. Something's wrong. Am I dead? How did I die? Why am I seeing Klaus if I died? The other side doesn't exist, though." Caroline began to argue with herself. Caroline ignored the rest of Klaus' conversation with Cami as she went on a rampage through the bar, passing through people and tables. Caroline could not make sense of this dream and she needed to. She passed through the door and stood out on a street. She looked up at the building where the bar was and read the sign. "Rousseau's. Where on Earth am I?" Caroline said to herself. Caroline closed her eyes and tried to calm herself down. "Ok, I'm dreaming of Klaus and a bar I have never been to." Caroline began to talk herself down from her hysteria. "I must be dreaming of New Orleans. Ok, New Orleans. How can I dream of a place I have never been to? Also, what is up with this passing through, thing?" Caroline walked back into the bar, wondering more about the conversation her subconscious was imagining between Klaus and this blonde. _

_"I know it doesn't make up for what I did, but would you like to meet her?" Klaus said. _

_Cami smiled brightly. "Meet your daughter?" She clarified._

_Caroline stopped breathing for the moment. She had heard that Klaus' daughter had been killed by witches. It had hurt Caroline when she learned that Klaus fathered a child with Hayley and never trusted her enough to tell her. She tried to understand, and she did. But it still hurt. Not that she would ever admit it. She watched Klaus nod. Her mind had made this woman, Cami, pretty important to Klaus. Caroline realized, as Klaus and Cami walked out of the bar that it also hurt to think of Klaus having moved on so completely. "Ugh, I need to wake up!" Caroline shouted. She stomped her feet and tried to force herself to wake up. This dream was breaking her vampire heart and she needed to be done with it._

* * *

><p>Caroline gasped for unneeded breath as she sat up. She looked around and sighed in relief as she recognized her surroundings. She was huddled up on one of the Salvatore's couches, with Stefan, fast asleep, on the other side. The TV was stuck playing the menu screen of Netflix, as the movie they had been watching ended. Caroline's breath had evened out, just as Stefan was startled awake. Stefan also had the same confusion clouding his eyes. "You ok, Stef?" Caroline asked, carefully.<p>

"Caroline." Stefan sighed, smiling. "Yeah, weird dream." Stefan shook his head, trying to shake out the confusion.

"Huh. Me too." Caroline looked around the room. "What did we drink last night?" Caroline tried to make a joke, but Stefan seemed a little concerned.

"I don't know. I'm going to grab a couple of blood bags." Stefan left the room and Caroline searched the bottles of alcohol. Stefan returned to see Caroline smelling the bottles of alcohol and reading the labels. Stefan tossed Caroline a blood bag and sat down with her. "What did you dream about?"

Caroline chuckled nervously. "It's kind of embarrassing."

"Please?" Stefan pleaded.

"I dreamt of Klaus." Caroline admitted, as a blush painted on her cheeks.

Stefan let out a little laugh. "I dreamt of Bekah."

Caroline was a little more concerned now. No way had the alcohol given them both weird dreams about the Originals. "Was there anything strange about your dream?" Stefan gave Caroline an odd look. "Ok, in my dream, I could see and hear everything, but it was like I was a ghost. I could pass through objects and people. And no one could hear me." Caroline clarified.

Stefan's eyes widened and his face drained of any color it had had. Caroline watched him curiously, as Stefan gulped down the remainder of his blood bag and chased it with half a bottle of whisky.

"Stefan?" Caroline whispered.

"Care, this is not a coincidence. My dream was eerily similar. Same ability to pass through objects. And Bekah couldn't hear me and didn't seem to be able to sense my presence."

Caroline nodded in agreement. They both sat there in silence, neither wanting to say what they were both thinking. Finally, Caroline gave in. "This wasn't just some dream, was it?"

"I don't think so." Stefan shook his head.

"Which only leaves one option. Magic." Caroline missed Bonnie, her best friend, every day, but it was moments like these that made her miss having a best friend who was also a witch. "What do we do?"

"We don't really have too many options. We could ask Liv to look into it or just wait it out." Stefan offered.

Caroline was disappointed. She really didn't like either of those options. "Does anyone else know of any witches?"

"I happen to know of a witch or two." A familiar accented voice offered.

"Enzo." Caroline half laughed, half scolded.

"Hello, Gorgeous. Stefan."

"What witch do you know?" Stefan asked, suspiciously.

Enzo smirked at Stefan as he made his way onto the couch, settling between Stefan and Caroline. Enzo kicked his feet up onto the coffee table and placed his arms on the back of the couch. "Apparently, a friend of mine from when I first turned has been very interested in magic. He is currently dating a lovely little witch, with ties to a powerful coven." Enzo offered up, nonchalantly.

Caroline and Stefan exchanged looks. Caroline tried hard to read Stefan's mind. She knew he didn't trust Enzo, but they both knew that Liv was way too occupied with her family drama to want to help them. And Caroline really didn't want to just wait this spell out. She didn't think she could continue to handle the pain of dreaming about Klaus doting on and showing his humanity to another woman. She needed to get out of these dreams and go back to pretending that maybe Klaus would still choose her when she was ready, unlike everyone else in her life.

Stefan subtly nodded and Caroline gifted him with a small, gracious smile. "Ok, Enzo. Where does your friend and his girlfriend live?"

An alarmingly devious smile stretched across Enzo's face. "Just outside of New Orleans."

This news didn't seem to affect Stefan, as it did Caroline. She paled and her mouth went dry. After what she saw in her dream, she was not ready to face Klaus. Not for another century or so. "Enzo, be serious." She tried, hoping he was just messing with her.

"I'm as serious as I have ever been, Gorgeous." Enzo retorted.

Caroline took a shallow breath and turned toward Stefan, silently asking him if it was still worth it. "Ok, Enzo. We will leave in the morning." Enzo got up off the couch, still smiling at Caroline. As Enzo left, Stefan turned to Caroline and took her shoulders in his hands. "Hopefully we won't actually have to go into the city. Ok?" Caroline nodded. "Go pack." Stefan pushed Caroline gently.

* * *

><p>Klaus watched as Cami fawned over Hope. He understood it. His daughter was quite the beautiful creature. But there was something in his chest that was irking him. He tried to push it away, but deep down he knew. A part of him was wishing that it was a completely different blonde he was watching cuddle and coo at his baby girl. He had desperately tried to push Caroline out of his mind, knowing she was firmly imbedded in his heart. She was not ready for him, and he wouldn't pine after her like he was a love sick fool. Like Rebekah. He was the Hybrid and he had a kingdom to rule and a family to take care of. Caroline wanted no part in that, so he could not spare her his thoughts. But he did, no matter how hard he tried. Cami could not and would not ever replace Caroline.<p>

"Klaus, she is just the most adorable baby I have seen." Cami gushed.

Klaus nodded at the blonde woman and walked over to Rebekah. "Bekah, I thought Hayley was supposed to be guarding Hope."

"She said she had something to tend to. I figured with the wolves or something." Bekah offered, as she texted someone on her phone.

Cami looked up from the baby she was cradling. "I saw her and Davina talking earlier today. Maybe they were working on a protection spell or something."

Klaus tried not to look at Cami suspiciously, but it bothered him that Hayley had disappeared. He was more concerned if she left with Davina. "I believe it is time for Hope to sleep." Klaus gently grabbed his daughter back. He gave her a sweet kiss and put her to bed in a small crib. "I will stay on guard. Little sister, please escort Camille home."

Rebekah nodded and gave her niece a kiss and waited at the door as Cami walked over to Klaus and wrapped her arms around Klaus' shoulders. Klaus was taken aback by the gesture and awkwardly patted Cami's back. "Thank you. For trusting me." Cami said as she slowly pulled away. Klaus curtly nodded and stepped away from Cami. Klaus didn't even watch Cami exit the safe house. He turned away and poured himself a drink and sat down on the sofa to rest, listening to his daughter's breath and heartbeats.

* * *

><p><em>Klaus was startled when he looked around and he was no longer in the safe house. He couldn't hear Hope, but he did hear a voice he could recognize anywhere. Caroline. Klaus strained his eyes and realized he was in Caroline's bedroom. Caroline was standing by her bed, looking into a suitcase. She looked as lovely as ever, in her skinny jeans and tank top. Her hair was pulled back into a curly pony tail and she had a determined look on her face. She had her phone on speaker phone and was talking to the doppelgänger. "Are you sure about this, Care?" Elena's voice drifted into the room.<em>

_"Elena, we need to get to the bottom of this. Stefan and I both agree." Caroline said, focused on rearranging the items in her suitcase. _

_Klaus listened to their conversation as he walked further into the bedroom. He vamped up behind Caroline and was surprised when she didn't even flinch. "Hello Caroline." He murmured in her ear, but she didn't seem to hear him._

_"I get that. But are you sure about trusting Enzo?" Elena asked._

_Klaus looked curiously at Caroline. "Yes, Elena. Enzo is my friend. He promised to help us. I trust him."_

_Elena sighed through the phone. "Ok. Just be careful, road tripping with a ripper and a former Augustine vampire." _

_"Road tripping?" Klaus asked. "Caroline, who is Enzo and where are you going with him?" Klaus was getting irritated with her, ignoring him. "Caroline, answer me!" Klaus demanded as he went to turn her shoulders to face him. Klaus' hands passed through Caroline's body and Klaus immediately jumped back. "What the hell?!"_

_"Bye Elena." Caroline hung up and zipped up her suitcase, satisfied with her packing. _

_Klaus was confused and angry as he watched Caroline walk out of her childhood bedroom to go on some road trip with Stefan and some vampire he didn't know. _

* * *

><p>Klaus' eyes popped open. He looked around, recognizing the safe house. His ire began to die down, but confusion set in. "What kind of bizarre dream was that?' He asked nobody in particular. Klaus checked on Hope. Satisfied that she was safely sleeping, Klaus grabbed a sketch pad and began to aimlessly draw. "No more sleeping tonight." He mumbled, as he unknowingly began to draw Caroline.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**AN:** Hello my lovely readers! Thank you all so much for the sweet reviews and the favorites and follows! They all make me smile! I present to you all, chapter 2. Klaus and Caroline still don't meet in this chapter, but we learn a little bit more about what has been plaguing them. I hope you all enjoy!

* * *

><p>It had been 8 long hours. 8 hours of Enzo constantly flirting, Stefan threatening to snap Enzo's neck, Enzo signing loudly and rather out of tune. But Caroline refused to sleep. She didn't want to enter into her weird spell dream thing. She didn't even want to think about it. Thinking about it only hurt her more. She spent the first hour of the trip thinking about how her dream could have been a spell. Which means that she might not have though it up, but perhaps it was real. She didn't want to think that the blonde, Cami, was real and a part of Klaus' life. Though the idea of Klaus' child still being alive was relieving. Caroline spend the second hour of the trip telling, or more begging, herself not to be jealous. Maybe her and Stefan really did just both have similar dreams about the Mikaelsons, but it meant nothing. She reminded herself that she could just be getting worked up for nothing. Even with how fast Stefan was driving, they still had another two hours left of the trip. "Enzo?' Caroline's voice caused Enzo and Stefan to stop their bickering.<p>

"Yes gorgeous?" Enzo's smooth voice replied back.

"Tell us about your friend and his witchy girlfriend." Caroline was curious about the company Enzo kept before he was the Augustine vampire.

"What do you want to know?" Enzo turned around in the front seat, so he could look at Caroline.

"Is he like Damon?"

Enzo let out a laugh. "Actually, Alfonso is quite different from Damon. He adores witches and values them highly. He prefers not to kill, but refuses to drink from anything but the vein. You might actually like him." Enzo admits.

"How did you meet him?" Caroline gathered that by getting Enzo talking, he wasn't annoying Stefan. The rest of the time in the car would be much more relaxed and peaceful if she could keep him talking.

Stefan seemed to appreciate Caroline's diversion tactics with Enzo and the final two hours of the drive went by rather quickly. Finally, they pulled up to a large plot of land with ten small cottages spread across it. The three vampires exited the car and began to walk towards one of the cottages, when they were stopped in their tracks. "Ugh, some kind of witchy force field." Caroline groaned.

"Don't worry, Blondie." Enzo shot Caroline a smirk. "Alfonso?"

All of a sudden, a blur whooshed in front of them. There stood a man, who looked to be in his forties, with salt and pepper hair and a kind face. He was average height, clean shaven and wearing a sweater and jeans. "Lorenzo? Is that you?" Alfonso smiled.

"Hello, my old friend." Caroline was surprised to see the genuine smile on Enzo's face.

"Welcome. Who are your friends and what brings you here?" Alfonso asked, as a beautiful woman walks out to join him. The woman looks to be about thirty, with light brown hair and brown eyes. She is as tall as Alfonso.

"This is Stefan and Caroline. They are having some strange dreams and we think it might be the result of a spell. I was hoping your lovely lady would be willing to look into the matter." Enzo said sweetly.

Alfonso looked at the woman to his side and waited for her to nod once. "This is Antoinette. She will see what she can do."

"Please call me Annie." Annie stepped past the barrier and shook hands with all three vampires. "Forgive me, but my coven is not very trusting of your kind, Al being the one exception. We will have to go elsewhere for me to investigate your situation."

Caroline nodded. "We are just thankful that you are willing to try to help us."

The five of them began to walk along the coven's property. "Tell me about these dreams. What makes you think they are a result of a spell?"

Stefan and Caroline exchanged looks. Neither of them were sure on just how much to divulge. "We both had eerily similar dreams." Stefan began. "We could see and hear what was going on, but we could not interact with the people in our dreams."

"We couldn't touch anything either." Caroline added.

"Was there anything else significant about these dreams?" Annie asked as she linked her hand with Alfonso's.

Caroline sighed and bit the bullet. "Who we dreamt about." Annie looked intrigued and motioned for Caroline to continue. "We dreamt about the Mikaelson's, the Originals."

Annie stopped walking for a moment. "You know the Originals?" Alfonso shot Enzo a look and Enzo just shrugged.

"Which Originals do you know?" Alfonso asked.

"I didn't get a chance to meet any of them." Enzo said, slightly disappointed that he missed them.

Caroline looked down at her feet. "We actually met all of them, including Esther and Mikael." Annie was speechless and looked between Caroline and Stefan in awe. "Our friends actually were the ones who staked Finn and Kol."

"Which Originals did you each specifically dream about?" Annie questioned, when she recovered from the news that these two ordinary vampires had such important connections.

"I dreamt of Rebekah and Caroline dreamt of Klaus." Stefan admitted.

Annie went white at the mention of Klaus. She swallowed thickly. "I have a couple more questions then I will look into your situation." Stefan and Caroline nodded in gratitude. "What was the nature of your relationships with Rebekah and Klaus?"

This question caught both vampires off guard and they both hesitated. Before either of them could answer, Enzo replied. "Klaus was obsessed with Blondie and if I heard correctly, the feelings are somewhat mutual." Enzo leaned in to Annie and whispered. "They slept together in the woods." Caroline blushed and buried her face in her hands. "And Stefan here. He and Rebekah dated back in the twenties. And they also slept together at least once, recently. Right Stef?"

Stefan groaned, but agreed. "So physical and emotional relationships." Annie murmured and nodded. "Ok, if you knew them so well, why didn't you take this issue to them? They have the entire witch community of New Orleans in their control." Annie said with disgust.

Stefan looked at Caroline. They both knew that she was the reason they didn't go to New Orleans to work this out. "Because I'm not ready to face Klaus yet." Caroline whispered.

"What do you mean?"

Caroline closed her eyes, taken back to the moment. "He promised to be my last love, when I was ready. The last time I saw him, he promised to leave Mystic Falls and never return. I'm not ready to go to him. Not yet."

Annie was silently watching Caroline. She was shocked that the Almighty Hybrid could act like that. It was a side of him, very few got to see. Annie knew this vampire must be special. "Do you know what he has been up to?" Annie asked cautiously.

Caroline nodded. "Taking over New Orleans, magical miracle babies, bloodshed and violence. Yeah."

Annie looked at Alfonso and smiled. "We will help you. I need to gather some grimoires and supplies. Al, can you take them to your apartment?"

Alfonso kissed Annie. "Ok crew, follow me." The vampires drove to a spacious apartment just outside of New Orleans. Stefan and Caroline were both waiting quietly, lost in their own thoughts. Alfonso and Enzo spent the time talking and catching up. Annie flew in the door, with grimoires filling a canvas bag and two plastic bags full of supplies and ingredients. "Can I help?" Alfonso rushed to his girlfriend's aid.

"Thanks Al." Annie sighed, as the vampire relieved her of her heavy bags. "Stefan, Caroline." The two vampires looked up at Annie. "In order to figure out what is going on, I am going to have to have both of you fall asleep so I can do a spell while you are dreaming."

Stefan sighed, but laid down on one of the couches. Caroline hesitated. She really didn't want to dream again. But the control freak in her really needed to know why this happened in the first place. After a minute of internal debate, Caroline laid down on the other couch.

"What would you have us do?" Alfonso asked.

"You and Enzo can go grab a drink or a bite. I'll call you when I am done." Alfonso kissed Annie goodbye.

"Good luck Gorgeous. Sweet dreams Stefan." Enzo called as he departed with Alfonso.

"Ok, so this is a spelled drink to help you fall asleep quickly and stay asleep for a couple of hours. I need some time to figure this out. Ok?" Annie handed both of them a cup.

"Cheers." Stefan said, with a fake smile. They downed the drink and laid back down. Within minutes, both vampires were asleep and back in their dreams.

* * *

><p><em>Caroline blinked her eyes, trying to figure out where her strange dream had taken her this time. She was in someone's apartment. The walls were bare and cold. She heard a scratching noise coming from another room and she followed it to a bedroom. The room had a small crib against a wall and a wooden rocking chair in the corner. In the center of the room was Klaus. He was shirtless, a detail Caroline tried really hard to ignore. He was painting on a canvas. Caroline stood in the doorway and watched as Klaus focused on the painting. It was a landscape, but not one that Caroline recognized. A faint coo was heard from the crib. Caroline's eyes followed Klaus as he walked to the crib and picked up a baby. The baby was obviously a girl, evident by her pink sleeper. She was beautiful and the view of Klaus holding the baby was the most adorable thing Caroline had ever seen. She watched as Klaus kissed the baby's head and spoke softly to her. "It's ok, Hope. We are almost ready for you to join us. Soon, my daughter. Soon." Klaus held Hope in one arm and continued to paint.<em>

_"Hope. Your daughter's name is Hope. I doubt I will ever get to meet her, but I wish I could tell you that she is beautiful." Caroline smiles sadly as she walks closer to Klaus and Hope. Caroline tried to brush her fingers along the baby's back, but passed through her. "I know you want me to come to you. But you have more important things to worry about. Maybe someday, in a century. Your daughter will be grown and I will be ready. Unless, by then you are over me. Which is what will probably happen. See, that's why I need to wait. By waiting, I can hold on to your promise. I can pretend that you will wait for me and still want me. If I give in, you'll get bored." Caroline sighs. She wishes she could actually tell him all this face to face. But getting it out in the open at least helps her a bit. "I'm glad Hope is still alive. I sincerely wish that she will help you find your humanity." Caroline smiles and sits down on the floor. She is content for the rest of her dream to just watch Klaus paint and talk to Hope. _

* * *

><p>Klaus fed Hope and was letting her play on the carpet, when Rebekah burst through the door. "Ugh, Nik. Can we get this meeting over with? I am so tired." Rebekah whined.<p>

"Hello to you, Little Sister." Klaus comments as he scoops Hope up off the floor. "You are the first one here. Elijah and Hayley have yet to arrive."

"Is anyone else joining us?" Rebekah asked suspiciously.

"Why would anyone else be needed? We are discussing Hope's safety. That is family only business." Klaus replied.

"Well, you trusted Cami enough to tell her about Hope. And I know Davina also knows, which means Marcel probably knows too. I, just. I'm sorry." Rebekah sighs, exasperatedly.

"Are you ok, Bekah?" Klaus places Hope in one arm and motions for Rebekah to take a seat on the couch.

"I haven't been sleeping well. I keep having these weird dreams." Rebekah explained.

"Oh?" Klaus pretended to take very little interest in what his sister was saying. But he, himself, was also plagued with dreams of a certain blonde, baby vampire. "Do you need to talk about these dreams?" Klaus asked timidly.

"They are about Stefan." Rebekah blurted out. She dropped her head into her hands, shaking it. "They are just unlike any other dreams I have ever had."

"Perhaps you are missing the Ripper. Maybe a short weekend away in Mystic Falls will cure your sleepless nights." Klaus winked at his sister.

Rebekah groaned. "You are no help. Maybe I will talk to Elijah or maybe Hayley."

At that moment, Hayley and Elijah walked into the apartment. Both Rebekah and Klaus noticed the strange tension surrounding them. They did not look comfortable with each other. Something strange was definitely happening around here, Klaus thought to himself. They come up with a plan, where one of the four of them will always be at the safe house with Hope. At least until they can get rid of Mikael and secure Finn and Kol's allegiances.

Klaus walked over to Elijah who is downing half a bottle of bourbon. "Something the matter, Elijah?"

Elijah, who was a rather private person, debated whether he should confide in his brother. "No, not really." Elijah said.

Klaus grabbed the bottle from his brother. "So, there is nothing wrong, yet you are draining this bottle of bourbon. I find that hard to believe." Klaus goaded his brother.

Elijah shook his head. "Nothing. I just wanted a drink."

Klaus smirked. "So you mean to tell me that despite the obvious tension between you and Hayley, she has nothing to do with you attempting to get drunk."

Elijah narrowed his eyes. "Exactly. Now leave me be, Niklaus."

Klaus moved to the other side of the room and listened in on Hayley and Rebekah's conversation. They were in Hope's room and speaking in hushed voices, but his hybrid hearing was strong.

"What are your dreams about?' Hayley asked, nervously. Why was she nervous, Klaus wondered.

"Stefan. They keep me up. It's like I'm just watching him live his life." Rebekah admits. Klaus is even more intrigued. Rebekah's dreams and his dreams sound similar.

"Maybe you just miss him?" Hayley offered, but to Klaus she still sounded anxious.

Klaus thought about how Hayley and Elijah were acting strange, and both he and Bekah were having weird dreams. There was something going on, and Klaus wondered if Hayley knew more than she was letting on. Rebekah had agreed to take the shift guarding Hope tonight, so Klaus followed Elijah and Hayley out of the apartment. He watched them, as they didn't really speak at all and seemed to keep their physical distance too. Klaus reached his home and decided to chance falling asleep. Perhaps he wouldn't dream of Caroline. Maybe he was just over tired and delirious.

* * *

><p><em>Klaus opened his eyes and he was standing in the hallway of an apartment building. It looked vaguely familiar. He was pretty sure these apartments were just outside of New Orleans. Klaus passed through a wall and found himself in the living room of one apartment. He was a little concerned to see Caroline asleep on a couch and the Ripper asleep on another couch. He smiled at the thought of Caroline being so close to him. Being just outside of his city. She had said she was going on a road trip. Maybe in his dreams, Caroline was coming to visit him. Klaus's smile fell and he sighed. Only in his dreams would Caroline be coming to see him. Klaus watched as a brunette woman was muttering things in Latin. A witch, he thought. Why were Caroline and Stefan sleeping in a room with a witch? Klaus was confused, but listened and tried to decipher what the witch was saying. He could only pick out a few words, as the witch mumbled quickly. Something about sleeping and dreaming. Klaus' eyes widened as he swore he heard the witch say "Niklaus and Rebekah". What if Caroline and Stefan were dreaming of them, as he and Rebekah were dreaming of Caroline and Stefan? If so, something fishy was definitely going on. Klaus tried to put aside his thoughts and just focus on Caroline. He had her in front of him, even though he couldn't talk to her or touch her. He could admire her. So he did. Klaus watched her angelic face, as her eyelids fluttered randomly. Her lips were slightly parted, as she took slow breaths. Caroline's hair was resting on the armrest of the couch in soft curls. Klaus remembered the feeling of her hair when they had had sex in the woods. It had been soft and silky. Klaus longed to touch her hair, her. This was the worst kind of torture for Klaus. Just looking at Caroline, watching her. But not being able to touch her. But Klaus was happy to take the torture, as it meant he could be close and just admire the woman his dead, black heart longed for.<em>


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: **Hello there, my lovely readers! I am back with another chapter! Thank you all so much for your kind reviews and favorites and follows! They really brighten my day! If you ever have any questions or something specific you'd like to see, please feel free to leave it in a review or pm me. I do try to respond to all my reviews. :) I hope you all enjoy this chapter!Happy reading!

Caroline groaned as her eyes adjusted to the light streaming into the apartment. She rubbed them gently and cracked her neck and back as she sat up on the couch. "Stef, you awake?" She called out, her voice groggy from her magic induced sleep.

"Ugh. Yeah." Stefan grunted out, as he covered his face with his hands.

"How long were we out for?" Caroline asked, looking around for Annie.

"Just a couple of hours. Around three." Annie shrugged.

"Three hours? Why don't I feel rested at all?" Stefan's muffled voice came through the pillow he was currently face down in.

Annie just chuckled. "Magic induced sleep is not restful sleep. It's for the purpose of conducting magic, which can exhaust the body."

Both vampires accepted Annie's logic. "So, were you able to find out anything?" Caroline asked, not wanting to push the witch, but really wanting answers.

Annie, who had been bustling around the apartment, stopped and looked at the two vampires with pity in her eyes. There was a long pause and finally Annie sighed. "It is definitely the work of a spell. A very strong spell, done by a strong witch."

Stefan read the look of defeat in Annie's eyes. "You can't break it, can you?"

Annie slowly shook her head. Her eyes scanned the stress and worry written on both Caroline and Stefan's faces. "I can find out where it originated. It would help you to be able to contact the witch that did the spell. Or maybe someone from her coven." Annie offered. It was all she could offer.

Stefan and Caroline exchanged looks. "What do you need from us?" Caroline asked, standing up.

"Just a few drops of blood from each of you. You two can go catch up with Al and Lorenzo. I will find you when I have an answer." Annie held out two cups and each vampire bit into their wrists and let some blood dribble out.

"Thank you, Annie." Caroline said, with a sad smile.

Caroline and Stefan easily found the bar where Al and Enzo were playing darts. The spelled vampires took seats at the bar and Stefan ordered them each a drink. "Do you want to talk about what you saw this time?" Stefan asked, a little worried about how silent Caroline had become.

"I saw his daughter." Caroline admitted quietly.

Stefan knew his friend well enough to understand that seeing Klaus' daughter had been hard for her and she would not want to talk about. "I feel like I am invading Bekah's privacy, you know?" Caroline nodded along, because she did agree. "I wonder what they would say if they knew we were seeing them, almost spying on them." Caroline laughed, but there was no real joy in it. She was tired and they were still no closer to figuring out who cast this spell on them and why. Stefan took a couple of gulps of his drink and then proceeded to swirl the rest of it around in the tumbler. "I think." Stefan paused, looking to see if Caroline was actually paying attention to him. When Caroline gave him an expectant look, Stefan gave a ghost of a smile and continued. "I think I just want to call her. Talk to Rebekah. Apologize for invading her personal time with friends and family." Caroline just threw back the rest of her drink.

"Well, Gorgeous, Stefan. What was Annie able to figure out?" Enzo's voice wafted from behind Caroline. Al stood next to Enzo smiling hopefully.

"Not much, really." Caroline sighed. Enzo rested a soothing hand her back. "But she might be able to find out where the spell was performed. That way we can search for the witch that did it and hopefully get this mess straightened out.

"Well, it looks like you don't have to wait much longer." Al commented, with a big goofy smile on his face. It was quite clear to Caroline how in love Al and Annie were. She wondered if Annie would allow Al to turn her to stay with him forever. Forever. She had been promised forever and it was a strange concept.

Annie bounded into the bar, smiling from ear to ear. She stopped at Al and they shared a passionate kiss, which lasted a little longer than would be considered appropriate for a public place. "I was actually able to get an exact location on a map. Here." Annie placed a large map of the New Orleans area on the bar top. There was s spot of blood staining an area of the bayou, a few miles outside of the city. "Shall we take a drive?" Annie offered.

Caroline didn't need to be asked twice. "Yes. Let's go." She pulled Stefan off the bar stool and grabbed Enzo's shirt collar as she walked past him. Annie laughed at Caroline's sudden burst of enthusiasm.

"We will help you find the location and try to talk to the witch with you. She will most likely be more willing to discuss things with another witch present." Annie explained. "But once you have your answers, anything she asks after that is on you."

Caroline understood. Annie wasn't sure of what they might be getting into, but it more than likely involved the Originals. Caroline couldn't blame Annie for not wanting any part in dealing with the infamous Mikaelson siblings.

They drove for a little less than an hour and reached a pretty deserted part of the bayou. They group exited their cars and carefully began treading the area. "I can sense the magic. It was strong." Annie commented, to no one in particular.

"What's that over there?" Caroline pointed to a small wooden cottage. It seemed to stand out among the nature in the bayou.

"It's really strong here." Annie replied, with her eyes closed. She breathed in the air and just focused on her senses. "This was where the spell was done. I can guarantee it."

After that confirmation, Stefan and Caroline began to knock on the door. Enzo looked in one of the windows, but there was no one residing at the cottage. "I can't even hear a heartbeat." Caroline grumbled, kicking some dirt on the porch of the cottage.

"Maybe we should come back later." Annie's voice had a nervous edge to it.

"I'm waiting." Caroline stood her ground.

"Me too." Stefan agreed.

"Mate?" Al asked Enzo.

"I might as well stay along for the ride." Al nodded and gave Enzo a hug. "It was good to catch up with you. Annie, it was a pleasure."

"Call us if you find anything. Good bye!" Annie and Al rushed back to their car and peeled out of the bayou.

"That was strange." Enzo remarked, as he lounged against the cottage.

"Wait." Caroline grabbed Stefan's arm. "Do you smell that?"

"No." Stefan looked at his friend like she was losing it.

"What is it, Goldilocks?"

"Wolves. Werewolves. That's why Annie left." As Caroline said it, a pack of nearly twenty werewolves, in their human form, emerge from the trees.

A tall and muscular man stepped forward. Caroline assumed he was the Alpha. "What are you three doing here? We don't take kindly to your kind."

Stefan stepped forward to explain. "We were lead here by a spell. A witch performed a spell. Here at this cottage."

"No witches live out here." The alpha answered.

"Could you tell us who does? Maybe they know the witch. A friend or something. Please." Stefan didn't want to sound desperate, but he was.

The Alpha looked like he was at war with himself. After a minute or two of internal deliberation, the Alpha groaned. "The only person who ever stays at that cottage is a hybrid." Caroline perked up and stared at the Alpha. Tyler had been the only Hybrid left and when he returned from the other side, he was human again. So to her knowledge, that only left Klaus. There was no way Klaus lived at this tiny cottage. "Her name is Hayley Marshall."

Caroline's eyes practically bugged out of her head. "How did Hayley become a hybrid?!" Caroline shrieked.

The Alpha looked confused and took a threatening step towards Caroline. "How is it that some out of town vampires like yourselves, know Hayley?"

Enzo laughed jovially. "Mate, you'd be surprised of all the wonders that these two vamps know."

The Alpha narrowed his eyes at Enzo, looking like he was ready to strike. Caroline jumped in to diffuse the situation. "We are from Mystic Falls. I met Hayley through a mutual friend. We have also, uh, made acquaintances with some of the Mikaelsons."

The pack all seemed conflicted and on edge. But the Alpha knew a little of Hayley's story and what the vampire had said fit. "If you are looking for Hayley, you will find her in the care of the Mikaelsons. Good luck." The pack seemed to disappear back into the trees.

"Looks like we are going to have to venture into New Orleans." Stefan sighed.

Enzo clapped and jumped to his feet. "Let's go visit the big bad hybrid and his lovely little Original family." Enzo continued to smile, while Caroline dragged her feet back to the car. "I wonder if I will like Klaus. Probably not. Maybe under different circumstances." Enzo rambled on. "You know, if he wasn't the reason that Gorgeous won't give me the time of day." Enzo stopped his rambling when Caroline punched him, hard, in the arm.

Klaus was sitting at Rousseau's, nursing a glass of scotch when Marcel waltzed in the doors. "Klaus!" His voice boomed through the mostly quiet bar.

"Hello, Marcel. Have you come to finally discuss how we are going to rid the world of my darling father?" Klaus spit the word 'father' out like it was acid burning his mouth.

"First things first, Klaus. I know you have your family secrets. Don't forget, I was a part of that many years ago. But I need you to come clean and be honest. Then I will promise to do all in my power to fight alongside you. I will pledge my loyalty." Klaus narrowed his eyes at his protégé. He knew what Marcel was fishing for, but he would not give up Hope's existence unless Marcel actually asked. Marcel readied himself to ask Klaus about the rumors of the baby having survived the witches, when Davina flew through the door. Davina quickly walked towards Marcel and stopped awkwardly when she saw Klaus. Davina took a deep breath and gulped down her newly rising fear of the hybrid. "Oh, Hey Dee." Marcel patted the seat next to him.

"Little witch, have you come to talk Marcel out of working with me or are you planning on joining our alliance?" Klaus leered dangerously at the teenager.

Before Davina could answer, Cami plopped down in the remaining chair at the table. "Hey, I'm on my break and I'm worried that this conversation is going to end in disaster." The foolish, but fearless blonde human made herself comfortable.

Klaus looked between Davina and Marcel. He had no business with Cami at the moment. Davina swallowed hard again and just nodded at Klaus. "I'm here to help." She said with an uncharacteristically timid voice.

Klaus' fiery eyes turned to Marcel. "Ok." Marcel smiled and clapped his hands. "Out with it. Confirm or deny. Did Hope actually die by the hands of the witches?"

Cami and Davina both tensed up, something that wasn't missed by either vampire. Klaus knew it was because they were both aware of Hope's being alive and Marcel would be angry to know that they never spilled that secret to him. Marcel assumed they had tensed up because they were worried how Klaus would react to the question. Klaus just smiled. He gave his alarmingly charming, but dangerous smile. It showed his dimples, but it also showed how he could tear the entire bar apart in a matter of seconds. "No. My daughter is alive and well. In hiding." Klaus whispered. "You do not get that location, as I am not completely sold on your allegiance to me."

"Fair enough." Marcel conceded. Cami relaxed significantly and left to grab drinks for the three super naturals, who were also her friends. Davina was still on edge, watching Klaus very closely. Cami went back to work, satisfied that the three powerful creatures in her bar were working together and not against each other.

The discussions of murder and mayhem came to a halt when a young and loyal vampire sped into the bar. "Excuse me, Klaus." Luke bowed slightly, showing his submission.

"What is it Luke?' Klaus tried not to get angry with the young vampire. Luke was very loyal, but sometimes he was foolish and even more paranoid than Klaus.

"There are three new vampires wondering around the streets of New Orleans." Luke replied, timidly.

"And?" Klaus was not impressed. "Find out what they want here."

Klaus was ready to dismiss the vampire when Luke uttered the next four words. "They're looking for Hayley." Klaus turned his head back to the young vampire and raised his eye brows in surprise. Luke gulped. "They have been asking around, saying they need to see Hayley."

Klaus paled, but recovered quickly. He could assume the only reason vampires would be looking for Hayley were if they were after Hope. "Marcel, please gather some men and find these vampires. Don't kill them, but detain them." Klaus said with an eerie smile on his face.

Marcel nodded and pulled at Davina's hand. "Let's get you home, Dee. It's not too safe out there right now." Marcel and Davina followed Luke out of the bar.

Elijah held the door open for Marcel, Davina and Luke and entered the bar after they exited. Elijah quickly scanned the bar and found his brother, who seemed to be getting ready to leave. "Niklaus." He called.

Klaus directed his attention towards his big brother. "Ah, Elijah. What brings you around?" Klaus settled back down in his seat and waved his hand over the one across from him. "Have a seat."

Elijah eased himself down in the chair and glanced at his brother. "I want to clear the air, Niklaus."

This immediately put Klaus on edge. With the arrival of some strange vampires looking for Hayley, Klaus was extra paranoid. "About?"

"Hayley and my feelings for her." Some of Klaus' tension melted away and he eyed his brother carefully, waiting for Elijah to elaborate. "I fear that I have developed feelings for her."

"Why are you bringing this to my attention? The doppelgänger you were hung up on all those years is gone. Why does it matter to me who you bestow your affections on?" Klaus asked. He honestly didn't care if Elijah wanted to be with Hayley. As long as Elijah didn't try to take over as Hope's father.

"She is the mother of your child. I do not want you thinking that I am trying to step in your territory." Klaus nodded and shrugged. "Niklaus, I am serious. I do not know if she feels the same, but I would like to be honest with her, about my feelings. Do I have your blessing?"

Klaus laughed at the idea of Elijah asking for his blessing. "You have never cared for my blessing before. Why now?"

"Because now it involves a child. Your child. I would never want to take Hope away or step in as her father." Elijah explained.

"Sure, Elijah. You have my blessing. Go tell the little wolf of your feelings. I hope for your sake she feels the same." Klaus replied.

Luke chose that moment to vamp to the table. Looking a little worse for wear and out of breath, he smiled at the two Mikaelson's. "The three rogue vampires have been vervained and their necks have been snapped. They are being held in the cell at your home."

"Well done, Luke." Klaus smiled and decided to retire for the night. Tomorrow he would visit the captives.

_Caroline opened her eyes and groaned. Here she was back in another dream about Klaus. She was back in that bar, what was it called. Caroline racked her brain for a minute. Rousseau's. Right. It didn't take long for Caroline to spot Klaus. He was sitting at a table with Elijah. Caroline took her time walking over to him, just observing him and his brother. Elijah, as usual, was wearing an expensive, tailored suit. His hair was neatly combed, but he almost looked worried. Fear was not something Caroline was accustomed to seeing on the faces of the Originals. Klaus looked relaxed, though his eyes told a different story. His eyes looked tired. The rest of him looked handsome and powerful. Caroline stood in front of the table and listened in on their conversation. _

_"Why are you bringing this to my attention? The doppelgänger you were hung up on all those years is gone. Why does it matter to me who you bestow your affections on?" She heard Klaus ask._

_"She is the mother of your child. I do not want you thinking that I am trying to step in your territory." Elijah replied. Caroline looked on as Klaus nodded and just shrugged. It seemed Elijah had feelings for Hayley? That was not a match Caroline would have ever thought possible, but it could be interesting to see this out. "Niklaus, I am serious. I do not know if she feels the same, but I would like to be honest with her. Do I have your blessing?" Elijah continued._

_Caroline shook her head sadly as Klaus laughed at his brother. "You have never cared for my blessing before. Why now?"_

_"Because now it involves a child. I would never want to take Hope away or step in as her father." Caroline smiled at Elijah's explanation. It really cemented the idea that Elijah cared for his brother, despite their past altercations. _

_"Sure, Elijah. You have my blessing. Go tell the little wolf of your feelings. I hope for your sake she feels the same." Caroline didn't quite like the way Klaus just dismissed the moment between him and Elijah, but she was proud of him for giving his blessing to Elijah._

_Caroline narrowed her eyes as a vaguely familiar looking vampire sped into the bar. He stopped in front of Klaus. "The three rogue vampires have been vervained and their necks have been snapped. They are being held in the cell at your home." This new vampire explained. Caroline's eyes shot open, widely. 'Three rogue vampires', 'vervained', 'necks have been snapped'. Caroline thought back to the last thing that happened before she woke up in dream world. She had been walking with Stefan and Enzo down a street. A group of vampires, older ones, circled around them. A fight broke out and Caroline witnessed a handsome, dark skinned vampire snap Enzo's neck. Caroline was fighting a vampire, the one talking to Klaus! He had been the one to vervain her after she watched another vampire vervain Stefan. They were the three captive vampires. This dream was more than just a weird dream, she really was seeing Klaus live his life. That caused Caroline to panic._

_"Well done, Luke." Caroline heard Klaus say and then he smiled._

_"Not well done!" Caroline began shouting. She jumped in front of Klaus, only to have him walk through her. "Ugh! Klaus!" She shouted. "It's us, you captured us!" She screamed at Klaus, who only continued his path out of the bar and away from her._

Caroline jumped, as she woke up. Enzo was staring at her, with a strange expression on his face. "You may have been dead, but I am pretty sure I heard you moan and you even twitched. What were you dreaming about? Something good, perhaps?" Enzo winked.

Caroline took a moment to look around. All three of them were in one cell. They were each chained by their wrists and ankles to the wall. The chains were laced with vervain and burned whenever Caroline tried to shimmy her wrists free. "Enzo." Caroline growled. "Hey Stef. Wake up!" Caroline called, but in a hushed voice. She didn't know who might have been listening.

Stefan jerked awake and groaned when he realized what happened. "Care, you ok?"

Caroline smiled, but it came out as more of a grimace. "Yeah. So, I saw Klaus in my dream, again."

Enzo rolled his eyes playfully. "What's new, Gorgeous?"

"No. Listen. I heard him talking to a vampire. The vampire that vervained me. We are in one of Klaus' prisons." Enzo and Stefan both stared at Caroline for a full minute.

"So, you think when we dream, we really are seeing them, what they are doing at that minute?" Stefan asked.

"Yes! I swear. I think this spell is really crazy. But we might be able to figure it out. We just have to get out of here and find Klaus, Rebekah and Hayley." Caroline finally conceded.

"Yeah, before his minions torture us and rip our hearts out." Stefan grumbled.

"How do you suppose we escape, Gorgeous?" Enzo drawled. "Maybe we should just hope that the hybrid will just come down to torture us himself and then you can bat your eyelashes at him and get him to set us free."

"Enzo, Klaus may be very hands on with his punishments, but he is trying to run a kingdom and protect his daughter and family, and apparently a blonde human." Stefan tried to hide his amusement at Caroline's jealousy. "He probably doesn't have time to take care of three rogue vampires, as they called us."

The three of them struggled and discussed any ideas they could come up with. After almost an hour of planning, they had gotten nowhere. They were still bickering when the sound of a heavy door opening silenced them. "Someone is coming down here." Caroline whispered.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: **Hello! Thank you guys for all your support with this story! I love reading your reviews and seeing your thoughts and questions. If you ever have any ideas or suggestions to make this story more enjoyable, please don't hesitate to review or PM me. I want to make this story as interesting for all of you as it can be! That being said, this is the longest chapter I have ever written. I really hope you guys enjoy it!

* * *

><p>Klaus trudged into his home. It was late and he had been busy. Plus he was not sleeping much, not that he needed sleep. As soon as he arrived at his home, he poured himself a drink and flopped down on the couch. Klaus sipped his scotch and his thoughts drifted to the reason he wasn't sleeping well. Caroline. He wondered what she was up to. He was still holding out hope that once he was done with his parents and has successfully co-parented Hope, he would be able to look for her. See how she has been spending her eternity. Klaus imagined what Caroline could be doing and his eyes slowly drift shut.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Klaus opened his eyes and was surprised to be standing in a dungeon of sorts. Only this one looked rather familiar. Klaus looked to the wall and saw three people chained up. Upon a closer look, Klaus recognized Caroline and Stefan as two of the captives. Klaus barely registered the conversation they were having about trying to break out. Klaus was more focused on turning in a circle to view the entire dungeon. It confirmed his original thought, that he was standing in his dungeon and Caroline, Stefan and some other vampire were chained up here.<em>

* * *

><p>Klaus bolted awake, gasping for unnecessary breath. It took a minute for his breathing to return to normal and then he vamped to the door to his dungeon. Klaus pulled open the heavy door, which scraped against the floor. Klaus took the steps two at a time to reach the bottom quickly. His eyes widened when, in fact, there was Caroline, Stefan and some other vampire chained to the wall of his dungeon.<p>

Caroline's breath hitched when she saw him. "Klaus." She whispered in shock.

Stefan's head snapped to follow the direction of Caroline's eyes. "Klaus, can you help us out, here?"

Enzo sat there, taking in everything, smiling. Klaus ripped the door to the cell open and torn the chains off of Caroline's wrists and ankles, as if they were paper. Klaus grabbed Caroline's shoulders and held her still as his eyes roamed over her body, checking for injuries. When his eyes finally met hers, Caroline tried to give Klaus a smile, but it came out more like a grimace. "What are you doing in New Orleans?" Klaus barely managed to choke out, due to his shock.

"Can you just let Stefan and Enzo free, first?" Caroline asked. She needed to think of a good lie to explain her being in New Orleans.

"Please, almighty hybrid, set us free." Enzo mocked.

Klaus ignored Enzo and looked from Caroline to Stefan. "Please, Caroline. Just explain to me why you came here and didn't try to find me first." Klaus pleaded.

"Klaus, they are my friends. Set them free." Caroline demanded. She had no intention of leaving Stefan and Enzo down in this cell.

Klaus grumbled under his breath, but freed Stefan. "Happy, now?"

"No." Caroline stood her ground and narrowed her eyes at Klaus.

"It's rather lonely sitting here by myself." Enzo complained, though he was still smiling, amused at the way Caroline could manipulate the Hybrid.

"I don't even know who that annoying vampire is. Why would I free him?" Klaus said, granting Enzo a dirty look.

"I'm Enzo. Pleased to meet you, mate." Enzo tried to stick his hand out for a handshake.

Caroline rolled her eyes and Klaus continued to ignore Enzo. "That is Enzo. He's my friend. Please, Klaus. We didn't do anything. Just let him go."

Klaus looked from Enzo to Caroline. "Only if you promise to stay here and explain to me what you are doing in New Orleans."

Caroline nodded and Klaus freed Enzo. "Thanks Gorgeous." Enzo winked and gave Caroline a quick kiss on the cheek, before vamping out of the house.

Klaus growled possessively and clenched his fists. After a moment, Klaus turned to Stefan and Caroline who had been watching Klaus carefully. "Come." Klaus rested his hand on Caroline's lower back and led the two vampires up the stairs. Caroline looked around the home in awe of its beauty and décor. They stopped in a sitting room and Klaus smiled. "Would either of you like a drink?"

"Actually, I was hoping to find your sister. Any idea where she might be?" Stefan asked.

Klaus continued pouring his drink, while looking at Stefan with a twinkle in his eye. "I'm sure she will be thrilled to see you, Ripper." Klaus pulled a blank page out his sketch book and wrote an address down. "Look for her here." Klaus wrote one more thing down before handing the page to Stefan. "If she's not there, this is her cell number."

Stefan smiled in gratitude. "Thank you, Klaus. I'll touch base with you later, Care." Stefan said locking eyes with Caroline to make sure she was comfortable being alone with Klaus.

"Ok. Have fun, Stef." Caroline gave Stefan a little wink. Stefan chuckled as he left the house in search of Rebekah.

Klaus turned toward Caroline and offered her a seat on the couch. Caroline reluctantly sat down and watched as Klaus placed himself next to her. Not too close, but most certainly not on the other side of the couch either. Klaus took a moment to just take Caroline in. She looked much like she had in his dreams. Although her hair was not perfectly styled, most likely due to her encounter with his vampires. She was wearing a tank top and jeans, which looked just tempting enough. Caroline squirmed slightly under Klaus' scrutinizing. "So?" Caroline said, hoping to take his focus off of staring at her.

"Talk to me, Caroline. Why did you come to New Orleans? I'm hurt that you didn't search me out." Klaus decided his best bet was to charm the truth out of her.

"We were hoping to not stay too long. Enzo is looking for a witch and he dragged Stefan and I along for the ride." Caroline lied. She could hear her accelerated heart beat and hoped that Klaus was too focused on staring at her to notice.

Klaus tried not to get angry. Caroline had always been a horrible liar. He always knew when she had been playing him. It didn't mean it didn't hurt, but he was not a fool. "Caroline, love." Klaus held in his ire. "I have it on good authority that you were in fact searching for Hayley." Caroline gulped and diverted her eyes. "Don't lie to me." Klaus' voice took on a dangerous edge.

Caroline looked around the room for a minute, sorting out her thoughts. "I'm not lying. We are looking for a witch. The witch may or may not have a connection to Hayley. How is ruling New Orleans? What have I missed?" Caroline turned the conversation onto Klaus and smiled brightly, expecting Klaus to just accept her explanation.

Klaus chuckled and shook his head. He did not completely believe her, but he would allow the excuse for now. "I would love to show you around my city. Show you firsthand what I have been up to." Klaus gifted Caroline with his charming smile, his dimples making an appearance.

"Maybe. That might be nice." Caroline replied, returning Klaus' smile with her own. Caroline's smile faltered a little. "Why were we captured for asking about Hayley? Is she still under your protection?" Caroline asked with a small amount of disdain for the wolf.

Klaus swallowed hard. He debated within himself whether he should tell Caroline about Hope. Klaus wondered if she was aware that Hayley had only been under his protection because she was pregnant with his child. What would Caroline think of him having a child with the wolf, whom she seemed to dislike so much? Klaus had trusted Cami with the information about Hope, but he had thought about Caroline when he had brought Cami to see Hope. Klaus opened his mouth, just about ready to spill his dirty secrets to the vampire he couldn't get out of his heart, when his phoned beeped. Klaus checked the caller ID and saw it was Elijah. "Excuse me a moment, Caroline." Klaus vamped into another room and answered the call. "Elijah."

"Klaus. I'm at the safe house with Hope. I have gotten a call from Marcel and he asked for my help with dealing with some vampires. I need you to come watch over your daughter." Elijah worded the demand in the nicest possible way he could. Hope was in fact Klaus' daughter and it should be assumed that he was responsible for the baby.

Klaus grunted and growled into the phone. "Right. Give me a few minutes to get there." Klaus hung up, angry that he might not get another chance to talk to Caroline. But Hope was his priority at the moment. Sighing, Klaus vamped back to Caroline. "Please forgive me, but business calls." Caroline nodded and Klaus detected a bit of sadness in her eyes. That only fueled his guilt and anger. "Enjoy my city. Make the most of your time here, please. And good luck finding your witch." Klaus gave Caroline a cheeky smile.

Caroline gave Klaus a small smile, that didn't fully reach her eyes. "Thanks, Klaus. Good luck with your business."

* * *

><p>Caroline wondered around the dark streets of New Orleans for a while. She tried to make sense of what happened at Klaus'. Just before his phone rang, there was a vulnerable honesty in his eyes, which made her wonder if he would come clean about Hope. However, that phone call changed everything. Klaus returned to the room with his eyes guarded and his charismatic, yet closed off demeanor back. All it did was fuel Caroline's deep seeded insecurities. Perhaps he was over her and he felt that he couldn't trust her to keep his secret. Caroline tried not to let herself get too depressed thinking that her chance with Klaus was gone before she even took it. Caroline turned down a street and saw a familiar building. Caroline's eyes drifted to the sign out front, reading Rousseau's. The bar she had found Klaus in during her first dream of him. Caroline sighed and decided that a little alcohol would be just what she needed. Caroline sat down at the bar and just stared at her hands.<p>

"What can I get for you?" A woman's voice drifted to Caroline's ears.

Caroline lifted her eyes up and took in the familiar looking woman. This was the woman from her dream. Caroline schooled her features, as to not reveal her shock. "Yeah, can I get a shot of whisky?"

The blonde human shot Caroline a smile. "Sure." The bar tender set the glass down and filled it up. "I'm Cami, by the way." Cami slid the glass towards Caroline.

Caroline gulped down the entire contents of the glass and grimaced. "Caroline."

"You look like you're having a rough day?" Cami insinuated and Caroline huffed. "Another shot?" Cami offered as she fulfilled some other orders.

"Yeah." Caroline nodded.

"What's got you down?" Cami asked, genuinely wondering why this beautiful blonde woman was so upset.

"The same thing that causes all women to drink." Caroline gave a half smile to Cami. "Men."

Cami let out a laugh. "Ah, I see. Want to talk about it? I've got my own man issues to work through, too. We can help each other." Cami smiled at Caroline.

Caroline tipped back her second drink. "If you keep these coming, I would love to work through my issues with you." Caroline replied. She knew she would regret this. She wasn't sure if she would regret the heavy drinking or listening to Cami talk about Klaus. From her dream, she could only assume that Klaus was the man that Cami was dealing with issues concerning.

"Deal." Cami filled the glass again. "So, tell me about this guy that's got you so sad." Cami leaned her elbows on the bar top and rested her chin in her hands.

"He's this guy I've known for a while. He had this, uh, crush on me." Caroline laughed to herself. The almighty hybrid having a crush. "But I had a boyfriend at the time. This guy made all these promises and told me all these sweet things back then. I just saw him for the first time in a year or so and I know he's keeping secrets from me."

"How do you know?" Cami interrupted.

Caroline was glad she was not too drunk yet, that she could still think on her feet. "We run in the same circles. I heard things from mutual friends. But he won't tell me. I think he doesn't trust me. Worse, I think he is over me, regardless of the promises he gave me. His grand declarations of love." Caroline downed her next drink, satisfied with the burn of the alcohol down her throat.

Cami filled Caroline's glass again and disappeared for a few minutes to make some other drinks. "So, what now?" Cami asked, completely invested in Caroline's man, or rather hybrid, drama.

"Now, I need to get over him. Because he is clearly over me." Caroline downed the drink and pointed the glass at Cami. "Your turn."

Cami laughed, finding Caroline to be enjoyable. "Ok." Cami filled Caroline's glass again and wondered how such a small woman could hold her liquor so well. "So, there are these two guys. They are so different, but very similar at the same time. And I really like them both." Cami admitted.

Caroline was reminded of Elena and all her drama with the Salvatore brothers. "They aren't brothers are they?" Caroline prayed Cami wasn't having a thing with Elijah too. Especially since she remembered Elijah having feelings for Hayley. Caroline's thoughts were getting jumbled and she figured the whisky was affecting her more than she had expected.

"No, not brothers. But they are kind of like family. It's hard to explain." Cami admitted. As she gave Caroline another shot, she began to assume that Caroline must be either a vampire or werewolf. But Caroline didn't seem to want to hurt anyone, so she decided not to call Caroline out on it. Besides, she was enjoying talking with Caroline.

* * *

><p>Klaus reluctantly pulled into the driveway at the safe house. "Elijah, I'm here." Klaus called as he walked through the door.<p>

"Wonderful. Thank you brother." Elijah slid into his suit coat and smoothed down his pants. "Hope is in her crib, but she has been fussy tonight. I will return once Marcel and I have dealt with the vampires."

Klaus nodded and listened to hear his daughters little grumbles and fusses upstairs. Elijah flashed out of the house and Klaus quietly walked up to his daughter's room. Sure enough, Hope was awake in her crib, rolling around and scrunching her little face up. Klaus gently picked up his daughter and settled in the wooden rocking chair in the corner of the room. Hope cuddled into Klaus' chest and Klaus let out a sigh. "I should have told her. She deserves to know the truth about you. But then don't I deserve to know the truth about why she is here? She didn't come for me. But I wish she would stop lying. Perhaps if I had been truthful to her, she would extend me the same courtesy. Then again, when has Caroline ever done what is expected of her." Klaus mused softly, to his daughter. Klaus looked down to see Hope's eyes closed, her breathing even and soft. She had finally settled down and fallen asleep and Klaus was too comfortable to move. He let his eyes slowly drift closed, as he held on to his sleeping daughter.

* * *

><p><em>Klaus opened his eyes and was pleasantly surprised to see Caroline sitting at the bar in Rousseau's. It meant that she was still in New Orleans and enjoying his city. He walked up behind her and was little shocked to see her talking to Cami. Klaus moved to stand next to Caroline so he could listen and watch her.<em>

_"Well, the one guy is really charismatic. I like him and he clearly likes me. We had have a physical relationship in the past." Cami admited, her cheeks tinted pink with blush._

_Caroline choked on her drink. "Really?" Klaus looked closely at Caroline and could see some hurt in her eyes._

_"Yeah, but more disturbing is the other guy. We've never been more than just friends. He has this crazy family and a daughter." Klaus was still watching Caroline's face, as recognition hit. Now Cami was talking about him. "He took me to meet his daughter and it just meant so much to me. I just really see something in him that most people don't. I want to bring out the sweet, caring man he can be. I know I can do it. If he would just let me." Klaus sighed to himself. He knew Cami had developed some feelings for him, but he hadn't realized that she thought of herself as being able to bring out his humanity. Klaus watched as Caroline downed another drink and wobbled a bit on her bar stool. Caroline was obviously getting drunk. _

_Caroline held up her glass and Cami regrettably filled it again. "So, you bring out his, humanity, for a lack of a better word." Caroline had barely asked the question without slurring._

_"Yeah. That's a good way of putting it." Cami smiled to herself. "And I like that I can do that to him. We have shared these intimate dances, and we even came close to kissing. He confides in me and I was able to convince him to have mercy on someone. And then letting me meet his baby, who is kind of a secret." Cami continued on her story, without noticing Caroline's face. Klaus watched the light drain out of her eyes and the jealousy and defeat take over._

_"Sounds like he must like you, too. What's holding you back?" Caroline downed another glass of whisky._

_"He just seems hung up on something. I can't pull the admission of his feelings for me out." Cami replied, sadly. Klaus could only shake his head. He wouldn't admit to those feelings because they weren't there. He could never be in love with Cami. Not when Caroline was what his heart desired._

_Klaus stood back as Enzo entered the bar. "Hey Gorgeous." He said sitting next to Caroline. One look at her face and Enzo wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "What's the matter, Caroline?" Enzo's entire body language changed, seeing Caroline noticeably drunk and upset._

_Cami smiled at the handsome, accented vampire. "She's having a rough day. She's been drinking. A lot."_

_Enzo nodded his thanks to Cami. "Come along. Let's get you a place to sleep it off." Enzo practically carried Caroline out of the bar and Klaus could only follow, growling at the vampire. "I take it your little talk with Klaus didn't go so well." Enzo tried to engage Caroline in conversation._

_"Yeah, I think he's completely over me. I was just chatting with his newest love." Caroline's voice was husky from being drunk and she slurred a bit. Klaus followed them to a hotel and watched as Enzo compelled them a room. As they were waiting for the elevator, Klaus watched with wide, jealous eyes as Caroline leaned into Enzo, unstable on her own two feet. Caroline whispered in Enzo's ear. "Are you going to come up and join me?" Enzo turned to look at Caroline and before he could answer, Caroline pulled Enzo in and kissed him, hard and rough._

* * *

><p>"Nik!" Rebekah's shrill shout woke Klaus up with a start. It also caused Hope to jump in his arms and let out a wail.<p>

Klaus focused on calming his upset daughter down and tried to put his heart break over Caroline making out with some other vampire out of his mind. "What do you want, Rebekah?" Klaus grumbled as he stomped towards his sister, with a crying baby in his arms.

Stefan was stunned into silence at the sight of Klaus cradling a child and offered no help to Rebekah. "Nik, we need to talk."

Klaus narrowed his eyes at his sister. "Talk, then." Klaus moved to the living room, where he sat down and was finally able to lull Hope back to sleep.

Rebekah launched into a long story about how Stefan and she have been having these strange dreams about each other. She explained that they confirmed that the dreams aren't exactly dreams, but they are actually seeing each other at the moment. Stefan found his voice and explained how a witch confirmed they are the result of a spell. Klaus just nodded in silence.

"Do you dream of Caroline?" Stefan asked. Klaus just turned his head so that neither Stefan nor Rebekah could see his face. Stefan sighed. "She dreams about you." Stefan said quietly.

"Yes. I have dreams about her. This last one you woke me up from was quite revealing." Klaus mumbled.

"She's hurt. She knows about Hope. She's heard about her from other people and not you." Stefan explained.

"Yes, well. She is currently drunk and at a hotel with that other vamp you lot arrived with." Klaus admitted.

"Ok, well I need to go stop her before she does something she will regret." Stefan said as he turned to leave the safe house.

"I'll stay with Hope. Go with Stefan." Rebekah reached out for Hope and nodded to her brother.

* * *

><p>Caroline and Enzo stumbled into the hotel room. Caroline was pulling Enzo close to her. Enzo could smell the whisky on her breath and he knew he needed to stop this. But Caroline had attacked him. She had attacked him with hot and desperate kisses and it was using all his will power to not just take her against the doors of the elevator. Caroline let go of Enzo and peeled her shirt off, leaving her standing in front of him in just a pair of tight, skinny jeans and a lacy black bra. Enzo groaned as Caroline reached for the button on her jeans. Enzo's hands shot out and wrapped around Caroline's drunk ones.<p>

"Please, Caroline." Enzo whispered. "Stop." Caroline looked up at Enzo with wide and almost innocent eyes. "This isn't you, Goldilocks." Enzo took a step back. "You are drunk and hurt. You just want to forget. But I'm not Klaus. I'll gladly take you back to that bed and make you scream my name all night long. But only if I am the one you want. I know I am not who you'd be imagining." Enzo watched as realization hit Caroline and tears filled her eyes. "Come here, Gorgeous." Enzo opened his arms and let Caroline just fall into them. He guided them to the couch. Enzo sat down and Caroline flopped next to him, resting her head on his chest. Enzo felt his shirt get damp with Caroline's tears and he just wrapped his arms tighter around her body.

"He's completely over me. You know the saying 'you never know what you have until it's gone'? I'm living that right now. I waited too long and he's moved on. Klaus has Hope, New Orleans and Cami. I have nothing." Caroline continued to just sob into Enzo's chest, half naked.

* * *

><p>The door came crashing down as Klaus and Stefan appeared, walking into the hotel room. Klaus' eyes turn yellow as he took in Caroline's lack of a shirt and her very close proximity to Enzo. Klaus flew at Enzo, ripping him away from Caroline and pinning him to the wall. Klaus growled and thrust his hand deep into Enzo's chest.<p>

"Klaus! What the hell?!" Caroline screeched. "Stop!" Caroline pulled at Klaus' arm, more tears flowing down her cheeks rapidly. Klaus let go of Enzo's heart and pulled his hand from the vampire's chest. Klaus still held Enzo up, by the neck with his other hand. "What is your problem?" Caroline demanded.

Klaus turned to Caroline and tried to ignore the tears she was shedding for this lesser vampire. "I'm going to kill him." Klaus tilted his head in Enzo's direction.

" Why? What reasons could you possibly have for killing my friend?" Caroline exclaimed, sobering up quickly.

"Look at your state, Love. He was touching you." Klaus admitted. Leaving out the part in his head that said 'He was touching what is mine. You are mine.'

"What right do you have to say that?" Caroline demanded. She didn't even give Klaus time to reply. "Enzo was a gentleman. I was the one who threw myself at him. But he stopped me before we went any further. Not that it's any of your business." Caroline huffed. Stefan slowly approached her, handing Caroline her discarded tank top. Caroline gave him a small, embarrassed smile in thanks. "What are you two even doing here?" Caroline asked, as she pulled the shirt on.

Klaus loosened his hold on Enzo and Stefan took Caroline's hand. "Care, we need to talk."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> This note has nothing to do with the story, that being the reason why it's down here. I just wanted to say that I have joined tumblr a short while ago. And while I don't post too much about Klaroline, I do enjoy reposting and reading/admiring the things that so many talented Klaroline lovers post. I would love to follow any of you who are on tumblr, so please feel free to review or PM me your url. You are welcome to follow me at tippybabe093, but my posts are mostly dedicated to my ultimate passion, my kids. :)


	5. Chapter 5

**AN:** Hello my lovely readers! Thank you for your follows and favorites and reviews! Especially to my guests who review, since I can't thank you personally! I hope you all enjoy this chapter! I apologize for any errors, as I almost wasn't able to get this chapter out tonight. My hubby has been out of town for over a week and I am playing single mom. It doesn't leave that much time for writing and editing. Anyways, enjoy and please let me know what you think, if you get a chance! :)

* * *

><p>Klaus still held Enzo up by the throat and turned to face him. "I'm going to put you down. But then you are going to leave. Am I understood, mate?" Klaus didn't compel him, but he was threatening enough to get his point across.<p>

Enzo nodded to the best of his ability and Klaus dropped him, unceremoniously to the floor. Enzo stood up, glaring at Klaus and rubbing his neck. "Are you going to be ok with him here, Gorgeous?" Enzo asked Caroline, smiling inwardly at the way Klaus seemed to growl at his nickname for Caroline.

"Yeah, it's ok. I have Stefan here, too. Just go enjoy New Orleans." Caroline even offered Enzo a small smile of encouragement.

Enzo nodded. "Be safe, Goldilocks. Call me if you need me." Enzo winked in Caroline's direction and left the hotel room.

Caroline watched Enzo leave and slowly turned to face Klaus. Stefan had decided to just sit in one of the chairs and hoped to fade into the background as Klaus and Caroline had it out. Klaus took a couple of steps towards Caroline, which would have been threatening to anyone else, but Caroline knew he wouldn't ever actually hurt her, not physically at least. "Tell me, Caroline." Klaus drawled. "Why are you in New Orleans?" Before Caroline could answer, Klaus held up one hand. "The truth this time."

Caroline looked over at Stefan and the guilt was written all over his face. "Something tells me you already know." Caroline challenged. She determined she wasn't going to just give in to him easily.

"Yes, Stefan was more than willing to share about your curious dreams." Klaus teased. Stefan sat immobile on the chair, holding his breath, hoping that he wouldn't have to get in between Klaus and Caroline.

"Then why are you here, hounding me?" Caroline crossed her arms over her chest and glared at Klaus. It was obvious she was still upset over him barging in and almost killing Enzo.

Stefan watched as Klaus and Caroline engaged in a battle with their eyes. Neither one backing down, neither one looking away. It was intense and a bit frightening. "Ok." Stefan called out. Neither Klaus nor Caroline turned in his direction. Stefan raised his eyebrows and decided to try another tactic. "So, Bekah and I were very forthcoming with our dreams and I think it would be beneficial for us all to sit and talk. Come up with a game plan, maybe? So we can get to bottom of this."

Finally, a smile emerged on Klaus' face. The only proof that he was listening. "I agree, Stefan." He said, though he was still staring at Caroline.

Caroline finally broke the eye contact and turned to Stefan. "Yeah, ok. But can it wait a little bit longer? It's nearly morning and the last time I slept it was because I was vervained and had my neck snapped." Caroline tossed a glare in Klaus' direction.

Klaus smirked in response, though deep down, he felt bad. Guilty, almost. "I think this can wait a few more hours. Though I would feel much better if you both came and stayed at my home. It is more comfortable than this." Klaus looked around the perfectly nice hotel room in disgust.

Caroline was too tired to fight. "Only if Enzo is allowed, too."

Klaus nodded reluctantly. "Fine." He ground out. "You can call him on the way."

* * *

><p>Klaus had a town car pull around and the three of them piled into it. Caroline pulled out her phone and quickly dialed Enzo's number. Klaus tried not to feel jealous of the fact that Caroline seemed to have Enzo's number memorized. "Hey Enzo."<p>

"Gorgeous, I didn't think I would hear from you so soon. Everything ok?" Enzo's voice was teasing, but it was laced with concern.

"Yeah, everything is fine." Caroline said and glanced at Klaus. She knew he was listening in, so she tried to be brief. "Klaus has offered his house for us to stay in. I made sure the invite extended to you."

Enzo chuckled on the other line. "That's very generous of him. But I'd rather keep my distance for the time being. I already compelled that hotel room. It will serve its purpose for the night." Enzo mused.

"Ok. But call me in the morning." Caroline requested. "I need proof that Klaus didn't off you while I was sleeping." Caroline added.

Klaus huffed, offended that she would think that low of him. Enzo barked a laugh. "I can do that for you. Have a good night."

"You, too." Caroline hung up the phone and looked at Klaus innocently. "What?" She asked, smiling with false sweetness.

Klaus shook his head. "We are here." Caroline and Stefan looked at the mansion where they had been held captive not too long ago. Klaus led Caroline and Stefan into the large home and up a set of stairs. He stopped in front of two doors. "Two guest rooms. One for each of you." He offered with a charming smile. "Get some rest, freshen up. Whatever you need to do. I have some business to attend to." Klaus began to walk away as Caroline and Stefan just looked at each other confused. "We will touch base in the morning."

Caroline rolled her eyes at Klaus and gave Stefan a bright smile. "Good night, Stef!" She called as she let herself into one of the guest rooms. She was impressed with the light, airiness of the room. It was decorated in a French style and she found it very comfortable. Caroline peeled off her jeans and tank top and settled into the bed. It sunk down just enough and softness enveloped her as her eyes drifted shut. Her last thoughts before sleep claimed her were wondering what she would see Klaus doing.

* * *

><p><em>Caroline looked around the room she was in. She was pretty sure this was a part of the safe house where Hope stayed. Caroline had visited Klaus in her dreams at this location enough to recognize it. Caroline heard voices and she drifted through the house to find Klaus and Rebekah sitting in a living room. Klaus was sitting in a chair and Rebekah was lounging on the couch. "I want to help you, Nik." Rebekah pleaded.<em>

_"She's mad at me." Klaus mumbled._

_"Why?" Rebekah asked, picking at her nails._

_"I may have almost killed her friend. The one they came with." Klaus admitted._

_Rebekah looked like she was going to laugh. Caroline stood back and watched the siblings. She knew they were talking about her and she was curious what kind of advice Rebekah would give. "So you threaten to kill her friend instead of talking to her?" _

_Klaus let out a dark chuckle. "I didn't just threaten him. I had him pinned to the wall with my hand in his chest." Klaus recalled. "That's not all she is mad about, I think. You heard Stefan. She is hurt because I wasn't honest about Hope."_

_Caroline shook her head and inwardly cursed Stefan. Why couldn't he just keep his big mouth shut?_

_"The only way we are going to be able to figure out the truth about these dreams or whatever they are is if we are working together. You need to make things right." Klaus nodded. "Even if it means apologizing." _

_Klaus paled. "Rebekah, you know I don't apologize."_

_Rebekah let a ghost of a smile waft across her face. "This might be a good time to start."_

_A cunning smile exploded on Klaus' face. "I think I have a plan, little sister."_

* * *

><p>Caroline was thankful when she finally woke up. She didn't really feel rested, but she assumed that she wouldn't until she was no longer plagued by these dreams. She rolled over and took time to look out the large picture window in the room. The sun was out and the day looked lovely. Caroline sat up and noticed a tray sitting on the table next to the bed. It hadn't been there when she fell asleep. On top of the tray was a blood bag, a mug of coffee and a folded up piece of paper. Caroline easily drained the blood bag and took a sip of the surprisingly still hot coffee. She slowly open the paper to reveal a note from Klaus. "Obviously, it's from him." Caroline mumbled to herself. The note requested Caroline's presence on the patio. Caroline thought about ignoring it, but she thought about what Rebekah had said to Klaus in her dream. They would need to work together to figure this out. Plus, she was hoping maybe she would be on the receiving end of his first apology. Caroline didn't want to deny herself the pleasure of that. Caroline climbed out of bed and walked towards the en suite bathroom. She shook her head as she noticed her bag sitting by the door to the bathroom. She took a quick shower and got dressed in a pair of denim shorts and a red tank top. She let her hair curl naturally and she threw some light make up on.<p>

It took Caroline less time to find the patio than she has thought. She hated to admit it, but she followed Klaus' scent. She found him with his back to her on the patio. He was bouncing around, uncharacteristically and Caroline assumed he was nervous about apologizing or about her reaction to seeing him. What Caroline was not expecting was when Klaus turned around and she discovered the reason for his bouncing was the baby in his arms.

Klaus gifted Caroline with a genuine smile at her stunned face. "I know you are already aware of Hope." Klaus gestured to the baby in his arms. "Since I was not the one to tell you, I wanted to make sure that I was the one to formally introduce you to her."

Caroline took a few uneasy steps towards Klaus. She was in awe of how gentle he was with Hope and how he almost looked natural holding the sweet little baby. "Isn't Hayley going to be mad that you told me?" Caroline asked as she offered her hand to Hope. Hope grasped Caroline's fingers and held them.

Klaus could not wipe the smile off his face if he tried to. "I don't really care what Hayley wants or thinks." Klaus locked eyes with Caroline. "She's my daughter and I trust you. I trust you with the secret that is Hope's life."

Caroline could see exactly what that meant to Klaus. It was a big deal and Caroline didn't want to take it lightly. "Can I hold her?" Caroline asked, offering her hands to take Hope.

"Of course, love." Klaus allowed Hope to shift her weight into Caroline's waiting arms.

"Aren't you just beautiful?" Caroline cooed. "It's really too bad they have to keep you hidden away. Such a sweet little girl." Caroline was in awe of the calm nature of Hope and how she seemed to just trust Caroline.

"She's at ease with you. She must be a good judge of character, already." Klaus could not wait to get some time to paint Caroline and Hope. It was an image he needed immortalized on canvas. "I'm sorry, Caroline." Caroline looked up from Hope, with wide eyes and parted lips. "You should have heard the news from me. We were friends back then. Are friends." He corrected himself, waiting for Caroline to dispute their friendship status.

Caroline placed a kiss on Hope's soft fuzzy hair and hummed her acknowledgement. "Thank you." Caroline took a step closer to Klaus and looked up at him with honesty shining in her eyes. "I'm sorry too, you know."

"Whatever for?" Klaus asked, mesmerized by her light.

"For all the times I played you. For leading you on and inevitably hurting you. Whether you want to admit you were hurt or not." Caroline added quickly, assuming Klaus would never confess to being hurt.

Caroline took the final step, so they were face to face, with only mere inches between them. Caroline shifted Hope, so she was resting on Caroline's hip. "Oh, Caroline." Klaus murmured. He gently stroked her face and Caroline let her eyes drift closed for a moment. "I always knew you were playing me. It hurt, but I let it happen. I just wanted to be near you. I would accept the pain again if it meant living all those moments again. Talking and flirting with you, holding you in my arms while dancing." Klaus took advantage of the honesty between them and leaned down. His lips were a fraction of an inch away from Caroline's. Caroline could feel Klaus' soft breath on her face and she was surrounded by his musky scent.

She leaned in ready to kiss him, when a voice broke them apart. "Hey guys." Stefan called out, not noticing what they were in the middle of. Caroline jumped back, jostling Hope and causing Hope to squeal. Klaus groaned and rubbed his temples. Stefan's eyes darted between Klaus and Caroline and picked up on the slight blush tinting Caroline's cheeks. "Uh, if you guys are in the middle of something, I can come back." Stefan waited as both Caroline and Klaus both glanced at each other, recognizing that their moment had vanished. "But we really should get this thing figured out." Both Klaus and Caroline agreed, albeit reluctantly.

"Let me give my dear sister a call and have her meet us here. Then the four of us can talk." Klaus offered.

Klaus left to make his phone call and Caroline grabbed a blanket from the patio table. She spread it out on the grass and sat down with Hope. "Hey Stef, grab me those blocks, will you?" Caroline asked.

Stefan gave Caroline the soft, toy blocks and sat back at the table, watching Caroline entertain Hope. "It certainly comes natural to her." Klaus commented, as he settled into another chair, sketchbook in hand.

Klaus began to draw Caroline and Hope. "It was a good idea." Stefan offered. Klaus looked up for a moment, waiting for Stefan to elaborate. "Coming clean to Caroline and letting her meet Hope. It was probably the best thing you could have done to get her to forgive you."

"I think she does." Klaus replied, not even looking up from his sketch. "Forgive me, that is."

"Caroline sees the best in people. She also gives people second and third and fourth chances. Just make the most of this chance and don't break her trust again." Stefan said the words with a hint of a threat, which usually would have caused Klaus to lash out.

Instead, he just looked up from his drawing and smiled at Stefan. "I know." Klaus went back to his drawing of Caroline and Hope. Stefan sat in silence just watching Caroline. Klaus's head jerked up and looked at Caroline. "It seems my dear sister has arrived." He called out, making sure Caroline could hear. "We're on the patio, Rebekah." Klaus announced.

Rebekah emerged from the patio doors with Cami trailing behind her. "I called Cami to join us, so she can watch Hope while we talk." Rebekah informed them. Klaus nodded and Stefan shrugged.

Caroline was walking over, with Hope in her arms when Cami's eyes landed on her. "Caroline?" Cami gasped. Her face contorted in confusion and she looked from Caroline to Klaus. "How do you know Klaus?"

"Hey Cami." Caroline closed her eyes at the awkwardness of the moment. "You remember that discussion we had yesterday." Cami nodded, still trying to understand. "Klaus was the guy I was talking about."

"Talking about me, love? What wonderful things did you have to say?" Klaus teased, trying to dull some of the tension.

Cami continued to nod absentmindedly. "Would you believe that one of the guys I had told you about was also Klaus?" Cami scoffed.

Klaus recalled the conversation that he had listened in on during the dream. He tried to hide his discomfort with a smirk, but Rebekah knew better. "Ok, maybe we can deal with this strange tension later."

"Is Caroline the reason?" Cami blurted out, cutting Rebekah off. She was looking at Klaus with a small frown on her face.

"Come again?" Klaus replied.

"Is Caroline the reason you never admitted any feelings for me?" Cami asked, point blank, shocking the vampires with her audacity.

Klaus took a deep breath and ran his hand through his hair. He gave Caroline a pleading look and lightly grasped Cami's elbow. "Come with me, Camille." They walked inside the house, away from the vampires. Klaus knew they would still be able to hear, but Cami would think their conversation was private. "Camille, I never admitted any feelings for you because I simply saw you as a friend. My lack of romantic feelings for you has nothing to do with Caroline." Klaus explained.

Cami shook her head. "No, I don't believe you. Because I think if she wasn't in the picture, you could have fallen for me. But it's ok." Cami didn't know if she was saying this more for Klaus or herself. "I can tell Caroline really likes you. I mean, no one gets that drunk over someone that they don't really like." Cami took a breath and let it out slowly. "And I'm mature enough to admit that I do have feelings for you. And part of that means I want to see you happy. If Caroline can make you happy and bring out some of your humanity at the same time, then I can live with that."

"Thank you, Cami." Klaus placed his hand on her shoulder and gave it a light squeeze. "I also appreciate you staying here to watch Hope. She's lovely, but a bit distracting and we really need to figure out this spell."

Cami followed Klaus back out onto the patio. Cami slowly wandered towards Caroline ready to take Hope from Caroline's arms. Cami offered Caroline a knowing smile as she retrieved the child. Caroline left a quick kiss on Hope's cheek and returned Cami's smile. As Caroline made her way to the table where Klaus, Rebekah and Stefan were sitting, she couldn't help but think. Perhaps she and Cami could actually be friends. She had enjoyed talking with the human bartender. Maybe once all this dream stuff is sorted out, Caroline would try to develop a friendship with Cami. Caroline took a seat between Stefan and Klaus.

"So we all can agree that we have each been plagued with dreams that cause us to, in a sense, watch over each other?" Rebekah asked, not sure where to start this conversation.

Klaus nodded to his sister, but his eyes were trained on Caroline. Caroline swallowed thickly. "Did Stefan go into detail about the witch?" She asked, not wanting there to be secrets, but not wanting to throw her best friend under the bus, either.

"I believe one of my dreams allowed me to see your witch." Klaus remarked.

"He didn't go into detail. We had decided that the four of us needed to talk." Rebekah explained.

Caroline nodded and exchanged a look with Stefan. "Annie, our witch, could sense where the spell had originated from." Klaus and Rebekah waited on baited breath. "We followed her spell to a cottage in the bayou."

Klaus' face twisted in confusion and anger. "Where exactly was this cottage?" Klaus' voice was deadly.

"Well, the wolves we ran into." Caroline didn't get a chance to finish her sentence as Klaus nearly leapt up from the table.

"Wolves? You came across wolves in the bayou and I am just finding out about this. None of them attacked you?" Klaus was confused. The wolves didn't take kindly to visitors, especially of the vampire variety.

"No, they didn't attack. They were actually pretty easy to talk to." Stefan admitted, giving Caroline an encouraging look. They needed to come out with the truth.

"The cottage where the spell was done." Caroline began. "The wolves told us, it belongs to Hayley." Caroline cast a side look over to where Cami was playing with Hope. "That's why we were searching for Hayley." Caroline said softly, making eye contact with Klaus. Her eyes pleaded with him to believe her and understand.

Klaus reached his hand out and laced his fingers with Caroline's. A small smile spread on his lips. "Bekah, dear. Please call the little wolf so we can get this sorted out."

Rebekah pulled out her phone and scrolled through her contacts. After a few seconds, she placed the phone up to her ear. All the occupants of the table could hear the ringing of the phone and the click when it jumped to voicemail. "What now?" Bekah mumbled, while putting her phone away.

Klaus wordlessly pulled out his phone and pressed the screen a couple of times. The vampires heard the phone ring and a familiar voice answered. "Elijah, I need a word."

"Niklaus." Elijah paused and there was a faint sound in the background. "Now is not a good time."

"That is too bad. This is urgent." Klaus growled.

The vampires listened as Elijah paused again. Some rustling was heard. "Can it wait?"

"No, it concerns out dear Sister." Klaus said with false sweetness, hoping Elijah would cave for Rebekah. Elijah was silent and Caroline's furrowed brows and confused look was reflected by the other vampires at the table. "Where are you, Elijah?" Klaus demanded, darkly.

"I'm at my apartment. I must go." Elijah hung up quickly.

"That was strange." Rebekah murmured.

"I agree. Elijah has been acting most peculiar lately. I believe in order to solve this blasted mystery, we need to pay my dear brother a visit." Klaus smirked.


	6. Chapter 6

**AN:** Hello readers! Thank you all so much for your continued support of this story with your follows, favs and reviews! I am terribly sorry that this is getting out later than usual. It has been a busy week for me and between helping out a dear friend who just gave birth to her second baby, checking in on my dad who just had knee surgery and taking care of my house after a snow storm, I have not had much time to write. But here is the next chapter and I hope you all enjoy!

To my very enthusiastic guest reviewer, I did include part of your suggestion and I hope you like it.

* * *

><p>"Camille." Klaus called out. The blonde human appeared, a squirmy Hope in her arms. "We must take a quick trip to visit Elijah. You need to stay here with Hope." Klaus didn't even give her a chance to agree or disagree as he stood up and offered his hand to Caroline. Caroline allowed Klaus to pull her up from her chair. They left the home with Rebekah and Stefan in tow. Klaus led the way to Elijah's apartment.<p>

Rebekah flashed up to the door first and knocked loudly on the door. Elijah opened the door and tried his best to hide his shock at seeing both of his siblings, along with the youngest Salvatore and Miss. Forbes. "Rebekah, to what do I owe this visit?" His eyes jump from person to person and land on Klaus.

Rebekah opened her mouth to speak, but was cut off by Klaus. "Where is Hayley, big brother?" Elijah hesitated long enough for Klaus to raise his hand to Elijah. "Please, do not lie to me. I can smell her. She may not be here now, but she was here earlier. I will repeat my question. Where. Is. Hayley?" Klaus growled, taking some subtle steps in front of Caroline, as if blocking her in case a fight broke out.

Elijah opened his apartment door wider and swept his hand into his apartment. "Do come in." Elijah smiled at Caroline and Stefan, but let his features fall into a scowl when Klaus walked in.

"Enough stalling, Elijah. Where is the little wolf?" Klaus demanded, after barely taking two steps into his brother's place.

"She left. Rather quickly I must say. She heard you calling me and she didn't even give me a reason for her speedy escape." Elijah explained, but not without a hint of mistrust in his voice.

"Interesting." Rebekah drawled out, as she poked around her brother's place.

Elijah moved to stand dangerously close to Klaus. "Niklaus, what business do you have with Hayley?"

Rebekah and Caroline both took in the rather defensive look on Elijah's face and the Hybrid's dangerous expression. Rebekah and Caroline locked eyes and Rebekah motioned with her head for Caroline to step in. "I need to talk to Hayley." Caroline spoke up.

Elijah looked Caroline up and down and narrowed his eyes. "I have it on good authority that you were not that close to Hayley in Mystic Falls, Miss. Forbes. What reason do you have for searching her out all the here in New Orleans?"

Caroline hesitated and glanced to Stefan. She wasn't sure if they could trust Elijah with the problem that concerned all four of them. Klaus finally moved from the doorway and sat down on the couch. "Why are you so protective of my daughter's mother?"

Elijah cleared his throat and turned to face Klaus. He chose to completely ignore all the other vampires in the room. "I am well aware that Hayley is not your favorite person. Aside from Hayley running away at the sound of your voice, seeing Miss. Forbes here can only make me wonder. I know that if it were ever to come down to it, you, my dear brother, would hold Miss. Forbes' life above Hayley's. Someone needs to protect your daughter's mother."

Caroline tried to turn away to hide her blush, hearing Elijah speak of Klaus' obvious fondness for her. Klaus watched Caroline's reaction and let a smirk grace his handsome, stubbly face. "I'm afraid your sweet Hayley has gotten herself into something that is way over her head." Klaus explained.

Elijah nodded and just looked out the window for a moment, processing what his brother said. He was not entirely sure he could trust Klaus, especially since his distaste for Hayley would only be amplified by arrival of Caroline Forbes. "I will go find Hayley and I will get back to you. So you can speak to her." Elijah easily dismissed his siblings and their guests. Elijah pulled out his phone and frantically began texting Hayley, hoping that whatever had her spooked wasn't as bad as Klaus seemed to think.

* * *

><p>"So what now?" Stefan asked, as they approached the front door of the Mikaelson home.<p>

"That was a bust." Caroline complained and Klaus came up behind her. He placed his large hands on her slender shoulders and leaned in.

He didn't need to speak loud, as they could all hear him, but he whispered for effect. "I wouldn't be so sure about that, sweetheart." Klaus let his hands gently fall away, trailing softly down Caroline's back.

Caroline swallowed hard and tried to remind herself not to let him affect her. "Meaning, what exactly?" She choked out.

Rebekah rolled her eyes at her favorite brother's behavior but answered Caroline's question nonetheless. "If Hayley had something to do with this spell, then Elijah will find out. We are hoping that our big brother still holds family as the top priority and will essentially choose us over her."

"That's great and all, but it still leaves my question unanswered. What now?" Stefan asked again.

They all stood in the foyer of the home, trying to decide on a course of action when Cami walked in while feeding Hope a bottle. "What happens now is I have to go to work." Cami removed the empty bottle from Hope's mouth and handed her to Rebekah, as she was the closest person.

"Thank you for your help, Camille." Klaus held the door open and she left with a nod of her head.

"A witch got you two this far. Maybe we need the aid of another witch." Rebekah offered.

"And is there a witch you currently trust, Bekah?" Klaus asked, his eyes roaming from Hope to Caroline and back again.

"We could try Kol. He is family. Ask him for some answers." Rebekah suggested.

"Kol's alive?" Stefan and Caroline exclaimed at the same time.

"And a witch?" Caroline was flabbergasted.

A teasing smile crept its way on Klaus' face. "My mother dearest brought Kol and Finn back from the dead and placed them in witches' bodies. Kol is rather powerful." Klaus thought about it and rubbed his chin. "It's a rather good idea, Bekah. I will give Kol a call." Klaus pulled his phone out of his pocket as Caroline turned her attention to watch Rebekah and Hope. She decided against approaching the Original and her niece.

"Nik. What can I do for you?" Kol chirped.

"Kol, Bekah and I had a little situation that requires a witch. We need you to come to the mansion to help us out." Klaus politely demanded.

"I'm flattered you would call on me." Kol said, with mock joy. "What do you expect from me?"

"This is a family matter, Kol. You are family. Family matters should be dealt with by family. Just get yourself here quickly. All will be explained." Klaus hung up and Caroline shook her head at his impatience.

* * *

><p>The minutes passed slowly, and the four supernatural beings sat in silence, except for Bekah who was talking to Hope. Caroline was skimming through texts on her phone. Stefan was sitting in a chair, switching his gaze from out the window to Rebekah, back to the window. Klaus was standing by the fireplace, drink in hand, growing more and more impatient. Finally Kol arrived, confusing Caroline and Stefan, since they had yet to meet him in his new body.<p>

"I'm here. What do you need?" Kol sounded annoyed and he was.

Rebekah pushed herself in front of Klaus. "We need you to do a spell or something. Some witch cast a spell causing the four of us to have these out of body experiences where we are watching each other's lives, but only while we are sleeping."

Kol's eyes scrunched up and he rubbed his forehead. "Out of body experiences? What kind of spell did you have cast on you?"

"That's what we were hoping you could help us with." Caroline spoke up. Kol turned and smirked seeing the blonde baby vampire. "The dreams are very specific. Whenever I go to sleep, I see Klaus and vice versa. Same for Rebekah and Stefan." Kol's eyebrows shot up and he was most definitely intrigued. "Stefan and I had a witch look into it. She had us fall asleep and cast a spell but she was not that strong and could only help us to confirm the dreams were a result of a spell and where the spell was cast."

Kol nodded. "I could do a spell similar to the one you had done. But I could do it on Klaus and Bekah. Family ties and all that, could help things."

"Ok, let's get this done, then. Bekah, give Hope to Caroline. We need to go have a nap." Klaus belted out, gruffly.

Bekah uneasily handed her darling niece to Caroline. "Don't drop her or I will rip your heart out." She turned around in a flurry of pin straight blonde hair and followed after her brothers. The only sounds were the clicking of her heels on the tiles, Klaus' grumbling and Kol's snickers.

They picked a guest room with two twin beds. Klaus laid down on one and Bekah on the other. Kol busied himself with a few things while waiting for them to fall asleep. As soon as they were both asleep, Kol began to chant. Immediately he felt something familiar. He stopped his chanting and just basked in the magic around him. A rush went through him and then it made sense. "Oh, Davina. What have you gotten yourself into?" He whispered, knowing that Davina was the witch who had cast the spell on his siblings.

* * *

><p><em>Klaus opened his eyes and took a minute to regain his focus. He had fallen asleep, and Kol must be working on the spell. He wondered into the sitting room, where Caroline and Stefan are talking. Caroline was sitting on the floor, playing with Hope and Stefan was casually lounging on the couch next to her. "I think I might stick around." Stefan said.<em>

_Caroline looked up at him, with a confused expression. "Stick around what?"_

_"Stick around New Orleans. Maybe this is my second or third chance with Rebekah. I won't know unless I try." Stefan admitted. Klaus had to say he was impressed with the Ripper. Stefan might be the first guy who was interested in his baby sister that Klaus didn't want to dismember._

_Caroline looked down at Hope, brushed her cheek and smiled sadly. "I get it. It's been kind of nice being around Klaus again. I hate to admit that I missed him." She added quietly. Klaus was elated, just her little admission of missing him meant that he still meant something to her. Klaus walked closer to the friends to make sure he heard every last word of their conversation while he could. "But, I'm just not sure we are ready for each other yet." Caroline almost looked depressed at that thought. As much as he despised hearing that, Klaus understood. His priorities were making New Orleans safe for his daughter and raising Hope with Hayley. That would leave little time for Caroline, especially since it was no secret that Caroline and Hayley didn't get along. The pang in his heart told Klaus that despite his understanding, he still wanted Caroline to stand with him, as his queen. A small high pitched whine brought Klaus out of his daydreams of Queen Caroline._

_"She's getting fussy, huh?" Stefan asked, looking a little out of his element._

_"Yeah, she's been rubbing her eyes for a few minutes now. I bet she's tired." Caroline deducted. Caroline nearly jumped to her feet and pulled Hope in her arms. She laid Hope's head on her shoulder and began to rub her back as she swayed side to side. Hope stopped whining, but she was still fidgety._

_Klaus' eyes widened as Caroline began to sing to Hope. Klaus had never heard Caroline sing and he could not believe the voice she had. Actually, he could believe it because Caroline was perfection in every way to him. He was in a trance as Caroline sang to Hope, resulting in his lovely daughter finally resting her eyes and falling to sleep. Klaus could not tear his eyes away from Caroline and he could only imagine if things had been different, this could be his reality. A beautiful woman by his side and his lovely daughter in her arms. Klaus purposed at that moment that regardless of what Caroline felt he was ready for, he could make room for her in his life. He would make room for Caroline because she was as important as his city and his daughter. She was his love._

* * *

><p>Kol walked out of the room where his siblings were still sleeping with heavy purposeful steps. He was almost at the door, when Stefan vamped next to him. Kol physically jumped. "Geez, mate. I don't have vampire reflexes anymore, remember?" He joked, to ease his own tension.<p>

"What did you find out?" Stefan asked.

"Nik and Bekah will be up soon. I just need to run this little errand. I'll be right back." Kol practically ran out of the house.

Caroline walked up to stand behind Stefan, Hope still sleeping on her shoulder. "That was…" She trailed off.

"Weird, bizarre, concerning." Stefan offered, still watching out the door that Kol had been so quick to use.

"Sketchy. He's kind of sketchy." Caroline replied.

It only took a few more minutes before Klaus and Rebekah were vamping to the foyer where Stefan and Caroline were still awkwardly standing. "Where is Kol?" Klaus demanded.

"He left." Stefan said, trying not to make eye contact, as he could feel the rage radiating off of Klaus.

"What do you mean, 'he left'?" Klaus was about to shove Stefan against the wall.

"He said he had an errand to run, but he would be back." Caroline explained quickly.

Klaus backed off of Stefan and turned to face Caroline. His eyes softened as he noticed she was still cuddling his sleeping child. "I see." He muttered, not thinking of anything better to respond with.

The front door opened and Elijah walked in. He looked around and the minute his eyes laid on Hope, being held by Caroline his face contorted in shock. He recovered quickly, but Klaus was witness to it. Elijah was about to speak, when the front door opened again and this time revealed Kol. Klaus wasted no time in pinning Kol to wall, with his forearm pressed up against Kol's neck. "Explain yourself brother." Klaus ground out.

Kol struggled to speak, hitting at Klaus' arm. Klaus eased up just enough so Kol could talk. "The spell, it was done on all three of the Original Vampires, or hybrid in your case."

Klaus continued to hold Kol against the wall, but turned around to glare at Elijah dangerously. "Anything you need to tell us, oh moral honest brother?" Klaus taunted.

Elijah straightened out his suit jacket and looked to the ground. "I have been having these visions. When I am asleep, I am transported to wherever Hayley is. I can just sit there and watch her." Elijah's eyes darted up to Klaus. "It's because of these visions that I acknowledged my feelings for her. That's why I wanted your blessing and that's why I confessed how I felt to her."

"When I did the spell." Kol choked out. "I could sense that neither of you were the focus of the spell. It must have been Elijah."

"Then why did it affect us?" Rebekah demanded.

"The witch that performed the spell must have used Elijah's blood. And it must have had some adverse reactions on the two of you, being his only true blood siblings."

Klaus finally dropped Kol and turned his interrogation on Elijah. A buzzing in Elijah's pocket caused him to hold his hand up to Klaus. The action irritated Klaus, but he waited for Elijah to give him his attention. "I just received a text from Hayley." Elijah announced. "She wants me to meet her."

Klaus nodded. "Fine then. Go. See what she knows or what she did. But we are not done talking, Elijah." Klaus warned. Elijah vamped off and Kol was again the focus of his brother's wrath. "What else did you find from that spell, Kol?"

"Nothing else." Kol lied. He made sure to check his body reactions, knowing that Klaus could detect a rise in his heartbeat or change in his breathing.

"Then we have no other use for you." Klaus dismissed his little brother with a hand wave.

"Thank you for your help, Kol." Caroline called out as Kol began to leave. Kol gave Caroline a smile and left in search of a little witch.

* * *

><p>The group of four retired to the sitting room again. This time Caroline eased herself on the couch, Hope still cradled in her arms. Klaus allowed himself to sit next to her. If anyone asked, he would say he wanted to be near Hope. It was true, but being near Caroline was a definite plus. Stefan took a seat in a chair and Rebekah had too much nervous energy to just sit. So she paced the floor.<p>

"Bekah, please. Sit down. You are making me crazy." Klaus rubbed his temples and began to wrack his brain.

"I can't. Hayley had a witch cast some kind of spell on our brother and now we are being effected." Rebekah whined.

Caroline held her tongue, because she didn't want to engage in a verbal battle with the Originals. But she and Stefan were also being affected by this spell. She took solace in the calm breaths of Hope and the little coos she made in her sleep. It relaxed Caroline more than she ever imagined it could.

"Davina." Klaus growled out.

"What?" Stefan turned to Klaus.

"Davina. She is a local witch. Rather powerful." Klaus explained. "She's also the only one who would help a hybrid like Hayley."

"And I doubt you noticed, but Kol seems to have developed a little crush on the witch." Rebekah added in.

"So Kol is protecting Davina." Klaus grunted. "It looks like our next stop will be paying the young witch a visit." A sinister smile appeared on Klaus' face and was mirrored by Rebekah.

The moment was ruined as the door to their home blew into the room and shattered into thousands of splinters. They looked up and were met with the new, witch face of Finn, standing in the door way.


End file.
